The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for replacing sliver cans in a draw frame of the type wherein slivers from several cans are fed into the draw frame, and more particularly to such a method and apparatus wherein empty sliver cans are replaced by full sliver cans with the slivers from the full cans being grasped and positioned into the draw frame.
In operation of conventional draw frames, slivers are fed from cans to the draw frame with empty cans being replaced by full cans manually by an attendant who removes the end of a sliver from a full can and manually initiates feeding to the draw frame. This manual replacing of the cans and sliver involves considerable energy and dexterity on the part of the operator. Furthermore, a uniformly proper initiation of the sliver into the system of slivers is not readily accomplished manually.